Talk:Michael Liberty
Did Mengsk show Liberty the fake report just before the mission to deploy psi-emmiter on Antoga Prime? The report aired much sooner. XEL 20:27, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. As per Nova, there was six months between the airing of the report and Liberty actually seeing it.--Hawki 21:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Confedertes had difficulties with blockading the planet? XEL 21:20, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Liberty's Crusade and Nova do not agree on many timing issues, so there's a conflict there. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:43, 4 November 2008 (UTC) IIRC it is mentioned in Nova that Confederates had difficulties in blockading Antiga Prime because of Zerg. XEL 13:33, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Wings of Liberty Mike Liberty actually did appear in a very brief cameo after Media Blitz. I'm not sure how we reference media reports in Story Mode Space yet though. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Specifically, he appears in the cinematic "Hearts and Minds" as the second reporter; his line is something along the lines of "-a wave of anti-Dominion sentiment-". He's referred to as "Liberty" in the Message Log. --Schrau 21:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Right now I've been using mission references for everything (aside from cinematics) that take place from the start of one mission briefing to right before the start of the next. But that's because I thought branching was irreversible only once you accepted a mission. If things are murkier we'll probably need references for each story mode interval. - Meco (talk, ) 16:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ow... I've kept notes, but ... ow. I don't really know if that's possible. For instance, if you do the Zeratul missions before you finish the Ariel Hanson missions, she takes care of Raynor when he awakes. I did that afterward, however, so even the interval isn't specific enough! In any event, Media Blitz is a required mission. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, perhaps we could have a general reference for "things seen on story mode TV" and use ref notes to explain when it happens. - Meco (talk, ) 16:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) That, I think, is much more reasonable. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Could we get an image from somewhere? Andra2404 17:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The above image is Liberty. Please reference the image source. There's also one that someone screenshotted from the map editor. I have it and its source on my computer. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Potrait Is there a unit/portrait into the map editor ? Andra2404 11:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: There is a Cinimatics unit witch is called "portrait" in the in game files! Terrorblades 16:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::But is it as a regular portrait? Either if it is or not, I am sure we could use it. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 17:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC)